Playing With Fire
by auroraziazan
Summary: There are ways to avoid getting burned, if you only know how


Playing With Fire

  
  


Ginny froze under the Invisibility Cloak. Only a few more steps and she would have done it, but she couldn't move. Her legs stopped listening to her brain, and she just stood there, hidden, smack in the middle of the Slytherin fifth year boys dorm room. 'Why did I agree to this?' she thought to herself. 'Actually, why did I agree to play with them in the first place? I mean, I've heard about how these games go from the other girls, but somehow when Harry invited me to come sit by him and play I couldn't refuse. Which was even dumber on my part. Why would I be more inclined to play Strip Truth or Dare sitting next to the boy I liked? I guess that's why I'm here, in the middle of the night, sneaking over to Draco Malfoy's bed. Because otherwise I would be sitting up there in the light next to Harry, lacking in either a bra or shorts. Still, is that really worse than kissing Draco Malfoy while he's asleep?'

A creaking from the bed in front of her broke my train of thought. The curtain opened, and an eerie blue light filled the room. She wasn't sure how, because the Slytherin rooms are all underground, but there was moonlight coming in a window on the far side of that bed. And it was reflecting off a silvery-blonde head, and a pair of luminous eyes. 'Merlin, get me out of here. He's awake. And he's staring right at me!' She gasped quietly before she remembered she was under the invisibility cloak.

"Who's there?" His deep voice called out into the moonlit room. "I can hear you, I know you're there."

She stopped breathing completely, mid-way through. He quickly pulled the covers off of himself and strode over to the door. She barely got out of his way, stumbling into one of the other beds. "It's no use hiding. I'm locking the only exit and you'll get out much quicker if you just let me see you. Lumos," and his wand lit, casting a golden tint on the blue lit room. "Moralohum," he pointed at the door, and she heard it lock. He walked back to his bed with his arms spread wide, trying to reach every inch at once. She was attempting to get out of his way and the edge of the cloak caught under her foot. She fell silently to the floor, hoping against hope that his strides would take him past her, rather than through her.

Unfortunately, luck was with neither of them. He ran into her, and tripped gracelessly onto the stone floor, with his knees between her right arm and her side, and his shins resting on her back. The cloak was still covering her, but being invisible doesn't help much when you're trapped and others can tell know where you are. Keeping a hand firmly on her arm, he got off her and turned around so he was on his knees facing her. A quick pat confirmed that she was wrong-side up, and he quickly flipped her over and attempted to pat her down, figuring out where exactly she was.

"Okay," she jabbed her fingers into his ribs. "You are welcome to move your hand off my breast anytime now."

"Right, right, my sincere apologies to the lady," he smirked. "Now if you would be so kind as to remove your invisibility cloak, I wouldn't have to use my hands to find you."

She sighed and unhooked the clasp at her neck. It fell open, revealing her on the floor. "Remove your hand, Malfoy, or you'll wish you had."

He stood up and dusted himself off. "With pleasure. Let me see, you are the baby weasel, am I correct?"

She stood up herself and moved to the middle of the floor. "My name is Virginia Weasley, if that's what you were implying."

He looked her over slowly, letting his eyes rest in a place that was not exactly proper. "Goodness, they can't even afford used robes for you? Or shirts?"

She quickly folded her arms over her front. "I'll thank you to leave your eyes elsewhere. I'm not really in the mood to talk about my outfit."

"It's my dorm, and my eyes will look where they may. Speaking of which, when did you plan on telling me what you were doing here?"

"Well, I hadn't really, but that seems rather out of the question by now. So if you don't mind I'll just be on my way." She walked quickly to the door and pulled with all her might, then pushed, to no avail. He just sat down on his bed laughing at her.

"Did you miss the part where I locked the door?"

"Not really, but it's the sort of irrational escape plan a person with no time to plot comes up with."

"Well, given that the locking spell I used can only be undone with the counter-spell from my wand, I suggest you stop wasting your energy attempting to break down a reinforced hornbeam door and do what you can convincing me to unlock it for you."

She turned around and stared at him. "What'll it take, Malfoy? What do you want from me?"

"Well, a little less open hostility would be nice. Why don't you just come sit here by me?"

"Because I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, and I am rather insufficiently clothed."

"Learn this, and learn it now. You aren't in control here. You are in no position to bargain." He pointed at the other four beds in succession. "Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy." The light breathing that had made the room feel slightly less dead stopped. "I could do the same to you, if you like, and then you wouldn't even have to know what happened, and I could leave you in the hallway outside to wake up on your own, believing you were still a virgin."

"That is just sick. I knew you were a vicious little ferret, but I didn't know you were a pervert as well."

"You actually think I'd do that? Admittedly, I don't doubt my father has done that, or something similarly disturbing, but where's the pleasure in the caveman style 'bash the woman over the head' method? Where's the class? Moreover, where's the challenge?"

She slowly slid down the wall until she was curled into a ball on the floor hugging her knees. "Oh, are you resorting to fetal position? Trying to pull youth on me? Why are you so convinced I want you to sleep with me?"

"Perhaps because you have been leering at me from the moment I became visible? And you keep referring to my lack of clothing and attempting to get me to come close to you?"

"Well, I'll admit, that is rather good deduction. Is it Potter's cloak?"

"What? Oh, yes."

"Does he know you have it?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight. Potter gave you his invisibility cloak knowing you were going to attempt to come to my bedroom?"

"Something like that."

"Come sit. Tell me more."

"I'd really rather not."

"Don't you trust me? Actually, don't answer that. You can't help but trust me, right now, because we two are the only ones that count as alive in here, no one can open that door without my wand, and I strongly doubt you would be able to force it from me with your bare hands."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"First, cut it with the open hostility. Second, come sit by me. I want to talk and be able to get a decent look at you. Third, I may be a hormonal sixteen year-old, but I really don't want to rape you. Please stop implying it."

"Fine." She stood up and walked over to the bed, seating herself on it primly, and as far from him as possible, which turned out to be the back corner. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, why don't we start with something we have in common. We both know about me, but what is your reason for being in the Slytherin fifth year boys dorm room in the middle of the night?"

"Really bad luck?"

"Let's try that again with a little more explanation, shall we?"

"Fine. We were playing truth or dare."

"And?"

"All right, already. They started, this year, having games of truth or dare in the Gryffindor common room on Saturday nights. I agreed to play tonight."

"This is coming along rather slowly."

"I got dared to come kiss you."

"Well, that explains something. Didn't they consider the fact that I might wake up? Or that I might not be asleep in the first place?"

"I didn't have to snog you. Just one kiss, on the lips."

"Can I be left out of these in the future? I prefer knowing who's lips I'm kissing. Besides, how can they be sure you do it?"

"Spells. They turned my toenails black, and they won't go back until I do it."

"I bet there are rules against that."

"Most likely."

"And you honestly thought it was better to come try to kiss me in my sleep that whatever the punishment was? I'm flattered."

She rolled her eyes. "They're playing it Strip style. At this point I would have been topless or just in my skivvies in a mixed crowd."

"Wait, I don't believe I caught the punishment."

"Malfoy, we aren't all exhibitionists. I much prefer wearing clothes in public."

"So why were you playing this game in the first place?"

"I'm tired of being a wuss?"

"How'd you lose you shirt?"

"Ten minutes locked in a rather small trunk with Colin Creevey."

"Sheesh. More than I expected of him."

"No, you perv, I lost my shirt because I said no."

"Oh. Right. Anything else?"

"My robe. I wouldn't tell them my secret."

"Which secret?"

"Well, logically, if I said that, I'd be telling you, which seems like a bad idea to me."

"Just tell me and I'll give you a kiss and send you on your way."

"No. I can't."

"Well then, maybe I just can't remember the spell to unlock the door."

"No, I mean, I really can't. I'd get in a huge lot of trouble if anyone found out, and so would someone else."

"Well, you know the way out. Nox." He stuffed his wand in a pocket of his pants then rolled over and lay down on his stomach. It took her a minute to realize what had just happened, before she dove at his hips.

"So, you're in a feisty mood? Watch where you put those hands, vixen. Exactly what are you trying to do?"

She froze halfway through. Unfortunately for her, her hands were halfway around his waist in a not entirely uncompromising position.

"I was attempting to get your wand out of your pocket so I could unlock the door and leave on my own."

"Too bad for you, these pants don't have exterior pockets."

"Oh. Oh! Eww! Draco Malfoy, you are totally disgusting!"

"Ah, but I'm not the one who snuck into someone else's dorm in the middle of the night and is actively trying to get into their pants."

She let go quickly and backed away again. "That didn't come out quite right."

"Actually, I it came out exactly as I intended." He turned around and sat up again. "Now if you will keep your grabby hands off my wand for a minute-"

"Okay, you are really doing this on purpose. Can you stop with the racy implications?"

"Hey, interpret it how you wish, but it sure doesn't seem like I'm the one with the dirty mind here."

"Look-you put your wand somewhere that appeared to be in an exterior pocket of your pants and lay down in what appeared to be an attempt to fall asleep. I can not get out of here without your wand, I need sleep, and really don't want it to happen in your room. I grab for where I think it is, and, unfortunately, it happens to be inside your pants. I'm not the one sticking my wand down my pants."

"It's not like I wear it inside my skivvies. It's just that I don't expect people to be reaching down my pants while I'm asleep, and I'll be able to tell if they do. Merely a precaution."

"Well, now what happens?"

"I put my wand back and go to sleep, you make yourself comfortable. Unless..."

"I am not sleeping in your bed with you."

"Whose would you prefer? Morag, Blaise, Vincent, or Gregory? They're all stunned so I don't suppose it makes too much difference..."

"Oh, just what I've always wanted. To sleep with one of their near-corpses!"

"Look, if you won't tell me your secret now, you won't be getting out until I leave rather late tomorrow morning, and you'll still have to kiss me, and I'll most likely make you tell me your secret anyway. You will probably want to sleep at some point, which will either be done on the floor, on my bed, or on one of theirs. I'd really prefer you to make your choice quickly, because I'd like to try to get back to sleep."

"Here, I guess. The other guys are about on equal level with the floor."

"I'm touched."

She hung the cloak over one post of the bed and lay down in a little ball on her side where she was. There was an expectant pause.

"You know, nice as this situation sounds, you don't need to sleep curled up at my feet. It's December, and you're not wearing a shirt. You'll freeze if you stay like that all night.

She contemplated his offer. From the position she was in, she wouldn't be able to sleep, and she would probably freeze. Then again, she wouldn't be next to Draco. She crawled up the bed to where the top of the blankets were. He pulled them up above his body, and she scooted under in front of him. He put the blanket down and wrapped an arm around her. Too tired to protest, she gave in and fell asleep.

  
  


A/N: What did everyone think of that? I guess I just really like writing Ginny. And I know, the strip truth or dare plot line is over-used, but it was kinda necessary. Just be honest. 


End file.
